Results of two previous studies by this investigator indicated that knowledge and use of folk remedies varied significantly among four ethnic groups of European descent: Norwegian, Czech, Greek, and Old Order Amish. While the majority of all groups (over 85%) reported detailed knowledge of folk remedies, the groups differed significantly in their use patterns, including the proportion of the ethnic population using folk remedies, types of conditions treated, and actual therapies used. However, these preliminary projects were only able to identify folk therapies used; the investigation of other symptom-related self-care practices in the four groups was not possible. In the proposed study, illness-related self-care is conceptualized as a continuum of responses in which home treatment and lay, folk, and professional consultation are options. The aim of this research is to investigate the illness-related self-care practices of adults in four ethnic communities of European descent: Norwegian, Greek, Czech, and Amish. The study will investigate the specific symptoms which are experienced, lay self-care behaviors, and patterns of consultation and illness referral. These features will be compared across the four ethnic groups and between two age groups: elderly and middle-aged adults.